


Of Conquests and Love

by WonderfullyMajical



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape au, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, i never beat fates so i decided to make an au where the nohrians escape garon lol, leokumi - Freeform, so none of this follows canon past chapter 6 or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyMajical/pseuds/WonderfullyMajical
Summary: After the Nohrian family escapes King Garon, Ryoma convinces everyone to take them in. The five Nohrian siblings are paired with a Hoshidan so they'll be monitored. Everyone is okay with these arrangements -- except for Takumi and Leo that is.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
After the war, the Nohrian family went to the Hoshidans seeking refuge. Ryoma was hesitant but agreed in the end due to Corrin advocating for their adopted siblings. Each Nohrian was paired up with a Hoshidan so they were monitored until they gained their trust. Elise was paired with Sakura. Camilla went with Hinoka. Xander was with Ryoma...   
And Leo was with Takumi.   
Takumi HATED this arrangement. He didn’t want to be around that scum! The man who was involved with the ones who killed his mother! He was everything but warm to the spellcaster, refusing to be hospitable in any way.   
After about a week, the Nohrians were allowed to roam more freely, but they were still refused quarters of their own. Nobody minded, except for Takumi and Leo.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Conquests and Fate

Leo was resting in he and Takumi’s quarters (not like he’s able to do much else). The pineapple-headed archer was off training with Hinoka and Camilla, trusting Leo enough to not ruin everything. A bookbag laid open next to him, a few texts spilling out. Leo was usually forced to sleep and sit only on the small couch Takumi provided, so he was using his alone time to stay on the bed. It was surprisingly quite comfortable; Leo expected a rock-solid mattress without anything nice at all. 

The spellcaster pulled a small book out of his bag, along with lead pencils. Both were a special gift from Garon; the only proof that his father cared about anybody in his army. He started sketching out his view of Takumi’s room from the edge of the bed. A window in the corner, a small dresser adorned with gifts and treasures from their travels, a huge plant in a corner that looked like it was a little under watered, and the small section where Leo’s things were held. A couch just big enough to be comfortable, a couple outfits laid out (the rest were allowed to stay in his closet), and a quilt Camilla had sewed for Leo before they escaped. Leo had to admit; he didn’t hate staying with Takumi. He just wished that they didn’t argue all the time. It’s not like it was his fault that the war broke out. 

Leo was very consumed in getting every detail right. So consumed, that he didn’t notice Takumi walk through the door. “What are you doing on my bed, you Nohrian scum?!” Takumi shouted, flinging his travel bag into a pile of clothes he promised he’d clean weeks ago. “I’m not Nohrian anymore, Takumi. Please do not address me with the title of that wretched place. As for your question...I wanted to see better.” “You what?” Takumi started. He glanced down and saw Leo’s drawing, which stopped him. “How did you get those? I’ve never seen drawing paper that well-made since I was a child.” Leo sighed, placing the worn-out pencil down. “My father. It’s the only gift he gave me with love. I thought I might as well take it since it’s so rare.” 

Takumi hummed, sitting down next to him. For once, he wasn’t being an asshole. He examined the drawing, squinting to see some of the smallest details. “It’s nice. You can draw well you know. Did anyone teach you?” “Nah, I taught myself. I wasn’t allowed to go on missions for years, so I busied myself with learning,” Leo was a little uncomfortable with Takumi being so close - it reminded him of his father getting close and acting nice, only to blow up and hit him -. It didn’t help that Takumi was prone to getting explosively angry as well. So far though, everything seemed fine. 

Looking up at Takumi, Leo asked, “You’re seeming awfully calm for somebody whose shown nothing but hatred towards me for the past year. You doing okay?” The archer seemed taken aback from that. He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I talked to Camilla and your other siblings, along with some of my own. They’re ordering me to be nicer to you. I still don’t trust you, but I will try to be kinder for their sake.” His features hardened back into the sunken glare Leo was used to getting, but it was… less. At least he wasn’t going to be screaming anymore, Leo thought.


	3. Shooting Range

Takumi always woke up extra early on training days; around 5 or 6 in the morning. Because of this, he’d always end up waking Leo, no matter how quiet he was. One particular morning, the day after Takumi “””promised””” to be nicer, he made more of an attempt to keep quiet. He had also (somehow) trained his body to wake up earlier on certain days, so he was able to get up naturally. Getting out of bed and sneaking past the sleeping Leo, Takumi got into his closet to grab his armor. He gently took all the pieces, laying them out on the bed. Leo stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. With a deep breath, Takumi took off his pajamas and began to put his armor on. He got all the way to the last layer before Leo woke up, quietly mumbling. The Hoshidan cursed under his breath, trying to go silent so he’ll go back to sleep. He sat up, looking at Takumi. “Training I presume?” Leo groggily asked, rubbing his eyes. “Yes. I apologize for waking you.” “Nah it’s fine. Not that I care… Hey, can I go with you this time? I need to stay in shape.” Takumi just… stared at him for a moment, before nodding. “Yes, just try to be ready soon.” He said, turning around to light a lamp so he could do his hair. 

Leo smiled for the first time in a while, getting his armor out of his side of the closet. Takumi turned to ask him a question, his face flushing a bit. Leo was only in boxers, sending a glare his way. “Do you mind uh, turning around? I think I deserve some privacy, even if I am under watch.” Takumi nearly choked on his spit, his face turning redder by the second as he spun back around. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to do that.” He heard Leo snicker behind the clank of armor. Takumi nervously did his long hair back up in a bun. “You can look now, pretty boy.” Takumi was used to Leo calling him that in a derogatory way, but something about it felt different this time. He tried not to notice that as he turned around and grabbed his bow and quiver. Leo took his tomes and grabbed his headband from his space, sliding it though his messy blonde hair. “Ready to go?” He said, a vague smile playing on his lips. Takumi nodded, not wanting to speak for fear of becoming a nervous, stuttering mess.

The pair walked out of their room, navigating the walls of the castle. Takumi, instead of leading Leo by the arm like he usually did, walked far in front of him, still mulling over their interaction. He was very oddly shaken up by it. Even he didn’t understand why! Stupid Leo, always messing everything up. He made life at the castle harder, he doesn’t have his own room, and now he’s embarrassed because of him! Takumi started ranting in his mind. Leo’s so dumb! He thought. And ugly too! What with his ratty hair all done up in that idiotic headband. His armor that always looked polished. Damn nerd must have nothing else to do anyway. And his eyes are so stupid! “They’re unnaturally red, captivating and bold. Bright and almost luminescent… God I could stare into them for hours on end.” Takumi had begun muttering to himself without realizing. Leo snorted, coming up and tapping his shoulder. “Hey buddy? I think we just passed the training grounds.” Takumi stopped in his tracks. “Oh. I guess you’re right.” He muttered, spinning around on his heel and walking back to the entrance to the training grounds. Leo followed, catching up to him by the entrance. 

“Here we are. For practicing with spells you’d be over there. I’m at the archery section right here. Don’t do anything dumb.” Takumi barely said all this above a basic speaking voice, walking away to the archery range. Leo smiled, taking his time to look around as he made his way to the spells area. Taking his tomes out of his bag, he looked over at Takumi. He was wildly off his mark today, hitting the corners of the boards. One of his arrows even missed, sailing into the wall. Leo was surprised; whatever he was thinking of must have him really shaken up. He shrugged, beginning to work on his thunder spells.

After ten or so missed marks, Takumi shouted in anger, dropping his Fujin Yumi to the ground. He huffed, looking over at Leo. Whenever he cast a new spell, bright lights would halo around him, making him look like he was glowing. His hair would flow, looking almost – dare Takumi say it – majestic. He could barely take his eyes off of him, his mind forcing him to steal more and more glances as time went on. Takumi took a deep breath, grabbing his Fujin Yumi from the ground and loading another arrow. He focused as hard as he could, but still the arrow hit the outer circle. Leo, however, was having a great time. He had sped through training with his thunder and ice tomes and was finishing up his fire tome. Takumi picked his arrows up, shoving them back into his quiver and stalking over to Leo. “Hey. I’m not in the best shape for this. We can leave after you’re done.” Leo finished his last spell, turning around to face him. “Alright! I’m ready to go anyways.” He packed up his stuff and they headed out. On their way back, Leo managed to stay caught up with the Hoshidan.

“So… What were you muttering earlier about someone’s captivating, bold eyes you’d love to stare into?” Leo asked, a teasing smirk on his face. Takumi flushed again, losing his voice. He shook his head, speeding up a bit more. “Don’t talk to me about that. You weren’t supposed to hear it!” He shouted, refusing to look back at him. Leo had already caught on. With a laugh he called back, “Okay~!”


End file.
